Lysander vs Ghetsis
My two favorite Pokemon ''villains battle head-to-head! The Leader of Team Flare vs the Leader of Team Plasma! Who will win in this epic Pokemon Battle? Time to find out! Prelude Lysander is staring on as the Kalos Region is ravaged by his Red Zygarde. Then, Kyurem attacks the Red Zygarde and fights it. Lysander groans. "They still resist?" The Leader of Team Flare demands. "Well, I need a world to rule, don't I?" Ghetsis replies from behind Lysander. Lysander turns to face The Leader of Team Plasma. They then throw out their Pokeballs. Lysander: "Pyroar! Volcarona! Garydos! Meinshaou! Honchcrow! Eternatus!" Ghetsis: "Hydreigon! Bisharp! Seismatoad! Galvantula! Swoobat! Garbodor!" Fight (Cue: Lysander vs Ghetsis theme) Lysander: "Eternatus, Flamethrower! Pyroar, Fire Blast!" Ghetsis: "Seismatoad, Earthquake!" Seismatoad tanks the fire attacks and uses Earthquake to badly damage Eternatus and Pyroar. Lysander grunts. Lysander: "Volcarona, Silver Wind!" Volcarona unleashes its burning scales on Seismatoad, who retreats from the searing pain. Ghetsis growls. Ghetsis: "Bisharp, Night Slash!" Bisharp runs to Volcarona and uses Night Slash to get critical damage on it. Bisharp is burned in the process, but is prepared to use another move. Lysander: "Have you even researched type matchups, or are you truly that chaotic? Volcarona, Firey Dance!" Volcarona envelops its wings around Bisharp and erupts fire from them, scorching the Pokemon. Ghetsis grunts and takes a step back. Lysander: "Pyroar, Slash!" Pyroar runs to Seismatoad and uses Slash, damaging it. Ghetsis: "Ugh! Seismatoad, Hydro Pump!" Seismatoad obliges and uses Hydro Pump to blast Pyroar back. Lysander calls Pyroar back into its pokeball to rest. Lysander: "Garydos, Rain Dance!" Garydos roars and summons a dense thunderstorm. Lysander then activates his Mega Ring and Dynamax Band, Mega-Evolving Garydos and Eeternamaxing Eternatus. Lysander: "Garydos, Hurricane! Etrnatus, Max Poison!" Lysander's Pokemon oblige and use these moves. Ghetsis roars in anger. Ghetsis: "Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse! Galvatula! Thunder!" Ghetsis' Pokemon oblige and use these moves. Eternatus has taken serious damage, and Garydos looks close to fainting. Lysander: "Volcarona, Heat Wave!" Volcarona opens its wings before heating the water around them, creating scald rain. Ghetsis grunts in pain and shouts. Ghetsis: "Swoobat! Heart Stamp!" Swoobat uses Heart Stamp on Eternatus, causing it to faint. Volcarona flies to face Swoobat. Lysander: "Quiver Dance! Silver Wind!" As Lysander calls back Eternatus, Volcarona uses both these moves, blasting Swoobat into Ghetsis, who whacks it with his stick over and over again. Ghetsis: "How dare you fail me!" Lysander: "What are you doing to your Pokemon?!" For the first time in this battle, Lysander's face is no longer indifferent, but contorted in pure rage. Ghetsis flinches back from the mere sight of it. Lysander: "It is people like YOU that are the reason I must remake the world! Garydos! HYPER BEAM!" 'BOOM!!''' Most of Ghetsis' Pokemon fainted from the attack, but Ghetsis laughs. Ghetsis: "Hydreigon! DRACO METEOR!" Hydreigon sends out blasts from all three of its heads, tripling the attack's power and range. Lysander: "Garydos! Aqua Ring! Honchcrow! Endeavor! Meinshou! Detect! Volcarona! Heat Wave!" The attacks collide, but there's just too many meteors, they knock out Lysander's Pokemon, who Lysander calls back. Ghetsis laughs. His Hydreigon was more than enough. He sees Lysander's broken visor clatter to the floor/roof. Lysander bows his head down and growls. Lysander: "It seems you've left me no choice..." Lysander points his gauntlet hand at Ghetsis. A giant rock Zygarde is behind him. Ghetsis turns around slowly to see it. Lysander: "I will INCINERATE you!" The beast slams Ghetsis into Hydreigon, holds them still, and fires a massive beam of energy at them. Ghetsis: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo......................" KO Lysander jumps on top of the monster before commanding it to move towards the Sun Dial. Aftermath And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle is...Lysander!Category:Pokemon Themed Fights Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Evil Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles